Connor
Connor (also known as Lines) is an antagonist in Stan Frederick BTS and a former member of the now disbanded WeMustCollect trio. He is also one of the few major antagonists in the entire Administrator canon. He has appeared in Stan Frederick/BTS, AnOnlyPuppet, OctarineNight, DriestHumor, OsirisChronicles, ICANSEETHEGIANT, and the Abbey Diaries. History Stan Frederick Originally the tritagonist of the series, he became the series' main antagonist after the events of season 1, where it was revealed that Stan is one of the three identities of WeMustCollect, along with Susan and Connor himself. After Stan and Connor are violently attacked by The Rake, he goes missing and is only seen in Stan's Twitter Account, frequently saying that Stan is weaker than him due to Stan's redemption. During the video 34, INSANITY, he kidnapped Susan and told Stan to harvest one child, or Susan would die. With the help of Idolon and The Rake, Stan managed to find Connor, saving Susan in the process. Connor was eventually harvested and brutally killed by The Rake. After 4 years Connor became a "Corruptelma", but his body now looks distorted. He first appeared in the video 8. Something New ''where he broke in a woman's house. Stan arrived at the woman's house and was attacked by Connor, who shortly after that left. In ''12. Change of Plans ''Connor broke into Stan's house and filmed two videos with Stan's camera. After Stan found out that Connor was the new entity he decided to go to Jersey where the "time traveling basement" from one of Stan's previous cases was located in. He did this in hopes of the basement turning Connor back to his human form, so Stan could either kill him or trap him there. Unfortunately Connor already knew about this and he managed to kill Serena, one of Stan's friends in the "time traveling basement". Connor later appeared in ''22. All Work, No Play, where he had managed to turn Oscar, a person Stan was contacted by, into one of his allies. Later in the video 29. Neighbors ''Connor sent Stan a video, the video talked about how he had found more accomplices other than Oscar, the new WeMustCollect. In the video ''32. Corruptelam ''Oscar sent a video to Stan telling him that he was sorry and that he didn't want to hurt anybody, and that if he didn't comply Connor would have killed him. He also told Stan that there is no new WeMustCollect, it was only him all along. Stan then drove to Oscar's house only to find him dead, hanging from the ceiling. Later Connor sent Stan a message on how "a new name popped up", implying that the Rake said the name of someone meaning that they were going to die. He later told Stan to guess who it was, his wife Susan, his Father-in-law David or his Mother-in-law Julia. Stan responded to this by cancelling all his appointments with people. In ''35. New York ''it turned out that it was none of those people, but Willow a child who was being stalked by Seed Eaters. Stan was fed up with Connor and made a deal with Slender Man, that if it helped him kill Connor Stan would give himself up to Slender Man. Stan brought a gun with him and pointed it to his head, Connor pulled the trigger but the bullet wouldn't come out, Stan couldn't die. Slender Man appeared and turned Connor back into his human form which allowed Stan to kill him once and for all. ''AnOnlyPuppet Connor is the main antagonist in the series, he killed Puppet for declining his offer of recruitment, which caused Stan to write a post on Puppet's blog. OctarineNight Connor is the secondary antagonist in the series. Again, Connor tried to kill Kyle for declining the same offer. During the attack, Kyle was ironically saved by the series' main antagonist. DriestHumor Connor is the main antagonist in the series. He tried to recruit Mark and even managed to defeat him in a fight. He successfully gathered information from Mark about Abbey after possibly torturing him. TheAbbeyDiaries Connor is a main antagonist in the series, after the events of DriestHumor, he decided to make Abbey his next target. He was beaten and defeated by Thurman in a fight, causing him to flee. OsirisChronicles Connor is an unseen antagonist in the series. Tristan and T.A. were his next targets until he was killed by The Rake. ICANSEETHEGIANT Connor is the main antagonist in ICANSEETHEGIANT. Connor it turns out, from the beginning, Teacher save them Connor in STAN isenttheltters, Teacher running in room and them was door Connor open the door begin was turn off with Teacher. Gallery ConnorKillsSerena.gif|''Connor'' kills Serena in the Stan Frederick video 19. People. ConnorBeatdown.gif|''Thurman'' fights Connor in The Abbey Diaries video A Second Opinion. connorsdefeat.gif|Stan kills Connor in the Stan Frederick video 40. Amendments